1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay, and more particularly to a compact and low cost electromagnetic relay having a high withstand voltage and a simple structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known compact electromagnetic relays usually comprise an electromagnet including a coil, a core and an armature, a group of resilient contacts including holding contacts and movable contacts, and an operation card which transmits the motion of the armature to the resilient contacts. In such electromagnetic relays, it is possible to energize the electromagnet by a relatively small current by using, for example, a transistor switching circuit, thereby making or breaking electric contacts between the holding contacts and the movable contacts in order to handle electric currents having a relatively large current and potential.
However, since the above-mentioned conventional relays do not have a partition between the electromagnet and the group of resilient contacts, the withstand voltage between the electromagnet and the group of resilient contacts cannot be large and, therefore, conventional compact relays cannot handle electric signals having large potentials.